By the bonfire light, at midnight
by luv-chan
Summary: Lucy's mad and Natsu has to give something fast to earn her forgiveness. But what can he give within is 5 minutes ?


**Disclaimer:**

**Carla: The author does not own any of the characters of Fairy Tail.**

**Happy: Aye! *looks at Carla* Carla, want to dance with me?**

**Carla: Only this once male-cat.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Lily: Please ignore those love birds -errr- cats and read on.**

**Carla: I DON'T LOVE THAT CAT!**

**Happy: Carla *sniff sniff* you don't?**

**Carla: -_-**

**Lily: *sign* just read on.**

Lucy Heartfilia signed heavily as she surveyed her surroundings. It was the traditional annual wizard festivity on new year's eve where all the other guilds are also invited. This year's festivity was taking place in Fairy Tail's very own Magnolia. The small town was packed with mages of various guilds such as Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and major others.

Lucy signed again. She was sitting under the sakura tree watching her friends and the other mages. Seems at the end of the festival the mages gather together to dance in the light of the bonfire. The bonfire dance, they call it. There was Ren and Sherry, Alzack and Bisca, and few other couples. She smiled a knowing smile as she saw Levy dragging a reluctant yet willing Gajeel to dance.

She glanced wryly at Natsu who was standing over the food court. Her heart felt a slight pang when she noticed Lisanna talking with him.

It wasn't his fault that he's not with her. After all, she's the one ignoring the fire mage in the first place.

"You still haven't forgiven him?"asked Gray as he sat next to her. He watched her as she glanced at Natsu once again before facing him.

"No. I guess I'm still mad at him."

"She's still mad at you?"Lisanna asked surprised. "Did you apologise to her?"

Natsu groaned in frustration. He would have apologised a thousand times yet she's still stubborn to forgive him. Even though its been 3 days since_ 'that'_ happened.

Natsu sweared he'd never touch Lucy's novels again. She'd arrived just when he was getting to the interesting part of Lucy's novel. Lucy, when attempted to snatch it away, Natsu jerked back causing him to lose his balance and out of habit, shooted flames from his hand; thus burning the novel.

Fortunately for him, Levy had a copy of it. But unfortunately for him, Lucy was mad. At him. She even forgave Happy, even though it was the Exceed who suggested to read it the first place. When asked,'Your the one who burnt it' quote by Lucy.

Lisanna looked at the frustrated dragon slayer pitifully. Never in her years spent with the boy had she seen her childhood friend look so dejected. And it would usually be Natsu to be the first one to enjoy a party. She glanced at Lucy talking with Gray, looking equally gloomy.

"Come on Lucy. You know your only spoiling your own fun" Gray tried to reason sitting next to her.

"I don't care" was the stubborn response.

Gray signed and focused his attention to a certain blue haired fairy tail mage talking with Cana. He frowned slightly when he saw Lyon asking her to dance, which she accepted blushing. Lucy noted this and giggled. She wondered, if she wasn't mad at him, would they be dancing together?

A sound of throat clearing snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Gray, arm extended.

"Care to dance with me?"

Lucy felt her cheeks go pink. She was about to deny the offer when a thought struck her. Why not? Why mop away, when you can have fun? Its new year's eve after all.

So Lucy reached for his hand as she smiled widely "Yes!"

Lisanna was debating to herself whether to talk with Lucy when she saw Lucy extending a hand to Gray. Just as she realised Gray had asked Lucy for a dance, an idea popped into a head.

"Natsu, want to dance around the bonfire?"

"Eh?" Natsu looked up from his moping. His eyes darted to find Lucy and Gray dancing. "Why is Lucy dancing with that ice stripper and not me?" he yelled angrily. But before he could finally explode, Lisanna dragged him to the bonfire dance.

Perhaps dancing with Gray might not be as romantic as she had originally imagined. Well honestly, he was a great dancer and all, but Lucy felt something was off. Something missing. And it didn't help that Juvia was shooting poisonous glares at her hissing_ 'Love Rival'_ every few seconds.

"May I cut in?" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Lucy looked up to see Natsu intervened between her and Gray.

"Here. She's all yours" Gray stepping away, not wanting to be caught midst the lovers quarrel. (Lucy: We're NOT lovers! Gray: Yet). She wondered if Gray asked for the dance purposely to lead her to Natsu. She was half angry, half surprised at Natsu. Angry for ruining her mood, surprised of his manners.

Natsu ignored Lucy giving him glares and took her hand in his. He felt warm.

Lucy was surprised again that Natsu's dancing skills had improved. And inside she felt different. A different feeling from Gray. And she felt what she had missed earlier with Gray had been found.

But what?

But before she could figure it out however Natsu said mockingly "Had fun dancing with Gray?" He earned a scrowl from the girl and grinned.

"I'm still mad at you" she said briefly wondered why Natsu had interrupted her and Gray. Could it be he was jealous? Wait, where is her mind drifting off to. Natsu? Jealous? Yea right! She must be testing her luck too much.

"What should I do to earn your forgiveness?" Natsu groaned.

She blinked. "Natsu, I never thought you out of all people would carry out a civilised conversation like that"

"Just say it!"He growled.

Still dancing in his arms,Lucy looked thoughtful for a moment.

_"Everyone its 5 minutes to midnight"_ Mirajane's sweet yet loud voice echoed. Everyone was excited and stopped dancing and chatting and what else they were doing. It was then that Lucy got a bright idea.

"Give me something special that I would remember by exactly at 12" Lucy said a little too sweetly and playfully. She knew he would get her nothing in 5 minutes and yet too stubborn to admit it to her.

Natsu looked bemused for a moment. What could he give her? And he, the great Salamander of Fairy Tail would not admit defeat so easily.

4 minutes...

An idea struck him. He decided to drop Lisanna's idea and act his own. "Come with me Lucy" he yanked her arm

"Where?"Lucy asked confused."Its new year eve"

"Exactly! Come on "he led her.

Forgetting the fact that she was mad at him a few minutes ago she followed.

3 minutes...

"Hey guys, did you see Lu-chan anywhere?"Levy asked.

"She was dancing with Natsu until Mira's announcement"Gray stated.

"I can't find the either of them anywhere"Lisanna wondered as she looked around.

Mira's matchmaker senses were tingling. "Of course where ever they are, they wouldn't be TOGETHER and on NEW YEAR'S EVE too, right?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Eh? What does that supposed to mean Mira-san?"Wendy asked innocently.

Carla frowned. "You don't need to know Wendy"

2 minutes...

"I do hope they finally get together. This is the perfect time for a private moment" Levy wondered.

"Eh? Private moment? Gray-sama! Juvia wants a private moment with you too"

"Get off me"

"She lllllllikes you"

"Stop rolling your tongue you he-cat"

1 minute...

"Why are we here?"Lucy asked impatiently. They were standing on higher ground. Lucy looked down to see the mages and Magnolia town folk all gathered for midnight.

"You said you wanted something right?" Natsu showed his toothy grin.

"Whatever it is, you could have given it back there. I wanted to watch the Magnolia fireworks show with Levy-chan" she grumbled.

"We can watch it from here with me" Natsu assured.

Just then a loud cheer was heard from the town folk and the countdown to midnight began.

"Look! Its going to be New Year in few seconds!"Lucy said excited. She forgot the reason why they were away from the group the first place.

"TEN" Magnolia residents began to shout.

Natsu scooted closer, watching her excited face.

"NINE"

Lucy felt the warmth radiating from him and her heart leaped.

"EIGHT"

Though he never admitted, Natsu was happy to be alone with Lucy here.

"SEVEN"

Lucy wondered 'Would he think I'm crazy if I confess to him'

"SIX"

For the first time in his life, Natsu felt his heart beat faster.

"FIVE"

Both looked at each in the eye and blushed.

"FOUR"

Unknowingly, both the mages leaned forward.

"THREE"

_'Its now or never. Do it now'_ Natsu scolded mentally.

"TWO"

_'Don't back away girl'_ Lucy cursed inwardly.

"ONE"

Natsu smiled as their lips touched while Lucy's eyes widened before closing tightly.

**"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

A loud explosion and sounds of firecrackers was heard. Lots of_ 'oohs'_ and _'awws_' went by from the crowd but the couple ignored them as they kissed each other.

Only when the last firework went off did they pull apart. One look and both started laughing like drunk people.

"Was this what you wanted to give me?" Lucy asked giggling.

"Actually, no. I wanted to show you the fireworks. Its a better view from here. But I guess I gave you something better" he grinned wolfishly.

Lucy blushed a bit before remembering "The fireworks! I missed them!" she pouted.

"I'll show you one. This is for you Lucy" he winked at the crimson girl before shooting flames into the sky. It burst into a pretty explosive.

The viewers from Magnolia watched in bewilderment at the last firework. They weren't sure from where it came from. Only a few Fairy Tail mages snickered among themselves.

Lucy watched in awe till Natsu's flames disappeared in the sky. If she had watched the whole fireworks show, she would have noticed that Natsu's was the best. Natsu watched her contently instead of the sky.

"So Lucy,"

"Yea Natsu?"

"Am I forgiven now?" He gave a cheeky grin hopefully.

Lucy blinked before smirking playfully "Nope!"

_"LUCY!"_

**I don't know why I selected a new year theme but I did. And initially I intended to make it a GraLu fanfiction but then I felt like WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING, so changed it back to Nalu hehe.**

**Anyway thanks for reading. Have a nice day.**

**And please review.**


End file.
